


Blackmail

by musikurt



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackmail, Bottom Noel Kahn, Creampie, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Ezra Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Noel saw Ezra and Aria together, he knew he could use it to his advantage.  But he originally showed up with two demands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

“I saw the two of you together.” Noel Kahn’s voice startled Ezra. He dropped his pen onto the paper he was reading and looked up at him. “I saw you. And I think you know exactly what I mean.”

“Care to enlighten me?” Ezra leaned back in his chair.

“You and Aria Montgomery, in the back of that car. I know it was you. And it just confirms something I’ve suspected for a while now.” Noel’s face was stern. Ezra could tell this wasn’t a joke, but he had no idea where this was headed.

“Aria and I? Yeah, we were together. But I’m friends with her father and was just giving her a ride home.” Ezra figured a lie wouldn’t work, but it seemed worth a try.

Noel frowned. “You’re going to try that? Really? Then perhaps you can enlighten me on why ‘giving Aria a ride home’ involves kissing her? Because that’s what I saw.”

“That’s what you think you saw,” Ezra protested. He wasn’t quite sure what to say next, but he didn’t have to as Noel cut straight to the point.

“You’re probably wondering why I came here. There must be a reason I’m telling you what I saw.” Noel leaned over the desk so his face was only inches from Ezra’s.

“Obviously, you plan to blackmail me. You might as well tell me what it is you want.” Ezra smiled back at him. “Judging from your last essay, I’m guessing you want to guarantee yourself an A for the rest of the term?”

Noel grinned as he stood upright. “I’ll take that. But I had something more in mind.”

Ezra didn’t like the sound of that, especially with the look on Noel’s face. “Fixing your grade seems fair enough to me.”

“I disagree,” Noel replied shaking his head. “If I went down to the principal’s office right now, you’d be done here. And I’m fairly certain you wouldn’t work at any school ever again. Then there’s the whole issue of police involvement, and I expect none of that comes close to what would happen to you when Mr. Montgomery finds out.”

Ezra clenched one of his fists behind his desk. He wasn’t a violent man, but he wanted to punch the smug look off of Noel Kahn’s face. He considered calling Noel’s bluff for a moment, but there was something about the look in Noel’s eyes that made him uneasy. And, unfortunately, Noel was completely right about what would happen if anyone in a position of authority found out about his relationship with Aria. He sighed and held out his hands. “On with it then,” he muttered reluctantly. He didn’t like the idea of being coerced by one of his students, but he knew Noel wasn’t very creative and expected some simple request.

Noel walked over to the side of Ezra’s desk and sat on the edge. He flopped back onto the desk and looked up at Ezra. “I want you to do me, too.”

“Excuse me?” Ezra blurted out. He stood from his chair and glared down at Noel.

“You heard me,” Noel answered as he rolled off the front of the desk and walked over to the door. He flipped the lock and turned back to face Ezra. “I figure if you can sleep with one student, why can’t you sleep with another?” He held up a hand. “And I know you’re going to come back with some comment about how you’re not gay and that what you have with Aria is special or some other excuse. But the truth is: I’m not gay, either, and you can’t make be believe that anyone my age is capable of anything close to the concept of love. We lack the life experience.”

Ezra stared at him and worked to get his breathing under control. His heart was racing and he could tell from the heat he was feeling that his face was some shade of red. “It’s an unfair request,” he managed after almost a minute of silence.

“It’s perfectly fair. And it works in your favor, too.” Noel took a tentative step back toward the desk. “Once we do this, I’m definitely not going to tell anyone.”

“I don’t get it.” Ezra could feel himself starting to relax as he got past the initial shock of Noel’s request and his sheer audacity.

“Don’t get what?” Noel must have noticed the subtle change in Ezra’s disposition since he walked back over to stand on the other side of the desk again.

“If you claim you’re not gay, why would you want me to—“ Ezra cut off. He didn’t even know the right words to use.

Noel shrugged. “Okay, so maybe I’m a little curious? Besides, sex is sex isn’t it?”

“Don’t you get enough? I mean, you’re attractive enough that you should be able to—“

Noel laughed and clapped his hands twice. “There it is! You find me attractive. Is that why you’re being so reluctant? Afraid you might fall for me or something.”

“Not at all.” Ezra shook his head. “I still don’t understand, though.”

“It’s not important if you understand the reasons for my request,” Noel observed. “All that matters is that you decide what is more important to you: complying or having everyone find out about your secret affair with a student.”

Ezra looked down at the papers on his desk and then out the window. He’d imagined what it would be like if someone found out about Aria several times. He estimated that upwards of twenty different scenarios had played out in his head and none of them had outcomes he would consider positive. But this was nowhere close to even the most outrageous set of circumstances that had come together in his nightmares.

“I hate to rush you,” Noel said, interrupting Ezra’s thoughts. “But I have somewhere to be in a half hour and I need to know if this is going to happen or I need to stop down to the main office before they all leave for the day.”

Ezra’s gaze darted back to Noel. His emotions were like a roller coaster. He was moving quickly between a desire to grab Noel and throw him out the window, a growing urge to plop down in his chair and cry, and a feeling of helplessness against Noel’s request. He would very much have liked a night to sleep on it. If he had more time, he could have found a solution that would have likely been more stable and lasting. He didn’t exactly trust Noel’s assertion that he wouldn’t tell people about it because he wouldn’t want them to know he’d been with a man. He knew it would be easy for Noel to turn the whole situation against him and that he could find a way to come out unscathed while Ezra took all of the blame. But he also figured if he went along with this and it went well, Noel might be interested in doing this more than once. And that would help Ezra try to keep some control of the whole situation.

“Well?” Noel tapped his foot and looked up at the clock.

“Fine,” Ezra sighed. “But it’s a one-time thing. We never speak of this again – to each other or anyone else. And you never mention what you think you saw between Aria and me to anyone.”

Noel smiled. “Still going to contend that I thought I saw something that isn’t there?” He stacked up the papers that were spread across Ezra’s desk and set them on one of the student desks nearby. “It’s okay. I’m not going to ask you to give me the details. Just be careful about insulting my intelligence.”

“I can live with hurting your feelings,” Ezra responded. He walked around to meet Noel along the front side of the desk.

“Well, I can tell this is going to be intense.” Noel leaned in to kiss Ezra, but Ezra put up a hand to stop him.

“No. No kissing. Suck, fuck, whatever else you want, but no kissing.”

Noel stepped back and held up his hands. “Fine. No kissing.” He dropped to his knees and undid Ezra’s belt. “Makes it a bit impersonal, but it’s not like this is some passionate love-making session or anything like that.” He unbuttoned and unzipped Ezra’s trousers and pulled them to the floor. “Nice undies,” Noel joked as he ran his hand across the front of Ezra’s dark blue boxer briefs. The outline of Ezra’s cock was visible through the tight fabric. Noel’s finger traced along the bottom of the shaft and Ezra suddenly found himself feeling self-conscious. He tried to shake those thoughts since he knew he’d be fully naked in a few minutes, so it was only going to get worse.

Ezra looked down when he felt Noel’s finger pull on the waistband of his underwear. He tugged them down quickly and Ezra’s cock started to harden when it hit the open air. “Even nicer cock,” Noel whispered before putting two fingers under the base and licking across the tip. He took Ezra’s cock into his mouth. Ezra gripped Noel’s hair and moaned. The sensation of Noel’s warm, wet mouth made all the other feelings rolling through Ezra fade away.

“You’re not bad at this,” Ezra mumbled as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He reached up to loosen his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. When he reopened his eyes and looked down, he saw that Noel had slipped out of his jeans and was stroking his own cock, which was sticking out of the flap in the front of his boxer shorts. The sight sent a whole new wave of feelings through Ezra. He’d never – that he could recall – been in such close proximity to another guy’s erection. He jerked off to a pornographic video with a friend in high school, but they sat on opposite sides of the room and certainly didn’t touch each other. Ezra had purposely averted his eyes as much as his curiosity would allow during that encounter. This was very, very different.

“Not sure if this is one thing I’m glad to be told I’m a natural at,” Noel joked as he pulled his lips from Ezra’s cock and gave it a few light strokes.

“I’m glad you are,” Ezra offered. He put his hand on Noel’s shoulder and nudged him to stand. “I rescind my earlier prohibition on kissing.” Ezra pressed his lips against Noel’s before he could respond. He pushed his tongue inside and smiled when Noel put a hand on the back of his neck. He let his tongue wander for a few seconds before he pulled away and slid down until he was on his knees with Noel’s cock in front of his face. He pulled his shirt off and pulled the undershirt over his head and tossed it aside. He looked up to see Noel do the same with his own t-shirt and paused a moment to admire the younger man’s body. Noel almost seemed to look better without a shirt than he did with one on. Ezra shook his head. Those weren’t the kinds of thoughts he normally had and he didn’t know where it was coming from. Before he could explore that idea further, he decided to distract himself with Noel’s cock. It was a bit strange feeling the warm flesh inside his mouth. It wasn’t like sucking a finger (he was certainly not going to tell anyone the story of the dare that led to that bit of knowledge) and it wasn’t like kissing or sucking on any other part of the body (or, at least, the three with which he was previously experienced). He tried his best to take all of Noel’s cock into his throat, but was only able to get the first five inches or so. That left about an inch and a half outside of his lips, but Noel certainly didn’t seem to mind. Ezra took a satisfaction in hearing the quiet noises that were coming out of Noel’s mouth. They weren’t exactly moans, but he made these sounds under his breath that Ezra equated with at least some level of pleasure.

When Ezra took a break to pull Noel’s boxers off, Noel stepped out of them and then reached down to grab Ezra’s arm. “Ready to fuck?” Noel asked.

Ezra rose to his feet and nodded. Noel put his hands on Ezra’s shoulders and turned him so he was facing toward the desk. “Wait,” Ezra objected, “I thought you wanted me to do you?”

Noel kissed Ezra’s neck from behind and laughed. “It was worth a shot.” He spun Ezra back around so they were facing each other. “No, that was the deal. I just wanted to see how you’d react.” Noel bent over and pulled a small bottle of lube from his bag. “I showed up prepared. I assume you know what to do?” Noel bent over the desk and reached back to grab his ass cheeks and pull them apart.

Ezra looked down at Noel, who was now presenting for him. He poured some of the lube into his hand and smoothed it across two fingers. He pressed them up against Noel’s hole and then pushed them inside. Noel tensed for a moment, but quickly relaxed and Ezra moved his fingers forward slightly. This continued (tension, relaxation, more finger) about six more times before Ezra’s fingers were all the way into Noel’s hole. Ezra ran his free hand across Noel’s back as he started to spread his fingers apart, lightly stretching Noel. He wasn’t entirely sure how much he needed to do to prepare Noel for his cock, so he continued until he could spread his fingers apart without seeing Noel’s whole body tense in response.

Ezra pulled his fingers out and leaned forward to kiss the back of Noel’s shoulder. “Do you have any condoms?” he asked.

Noel craned his head and looked back toward him. “Shit, no. I forgot that I used my last one two weeks ago and I haven’t had a chance to pick up anymore. You don’t carry any?”

“Not at school,” Ezra laughed. He looked around nervously for a moment. “I guess just this once.”

“Are you sure?” Noel started to stand up, but Ezra put a hand on his back to hold him in place. “We can finish this another day.”

“I kind of just want to get this over with,” Ezra responded. He poured some more lube onto his hand and stroked his cock a few times to get it wet. Without warning, he lined it up and pushed it into Noel’s hole. Ezra grinned as Noel let out a sound that Ezra could only describe as a yelp. Once he was all the way inside, he squeezed Noel’s shoulder and pulled back. “Hope you’re ready.” Ezra started thrusting, slowly at first, but gaining speed and intensity quite quickly.

“Oh, fuck,” Noel called out as Ezra started to slam into him. He flopped his chest against the desk. “If I knew you fucked like this, I would have found a way to make this happen months ago.”

“Well, now you know. Be careful what you wish for.” Ezra leaned back so he could get a slightly better angle – a little bit of an upward motion as he thrusted forward. Noel let out another series of groans followed by a long list of obscenities.

“I’m close,” Noel announced. And after two more thrusts, he made another yelping sound and strands of some shot out of his cock and landed on the front of Ezra’s wooden desk.

“You made quite a mess there. I should make you clea—“ Ezra’s voice cut out as he convulsed quietly, spilling his load deep into Noel’s ass. “Never mind.” He dropped his chest onto Noel’s back and stayed there for a few seconds to catch his breath.

Ezra stood and pulled out of Noel. He grinned when he saw a few drops of come follow his cock and land on the floor. “Maybe we should at least track down some paper towels,” Noel suggested. He stood and turned to face Ezra.

“We should,” Ezra agreed. He put an arm around Noel’s waist and held him close for a moment before kissing him again. “There’s some tissue in the top drawer of the desk, though, so we can probably just do that.”

Noel broke away and fetched the box. He took a few tissues and wiped down the front and top of the desk before kneeling down to clean up the droplets that fell to the floor.

“Am I in the clear now?” Ezra asked as he pulled his boxer briefs onto his hips.

“That depends,” Noel answered with a grin. “What are the chances you might want to do that again?”

Ezra looked down and cringed. He couldn’t lie to Noel and say he didn’t enjoy it. He was even pretty sure it would be a lie to say he had no desire to engage in a repeat performance. But he knew it couldn’t continue. He already felt guilty and if he did this again, he’d have no choice but to tell Aria. And even though it was good, he wasn’t gay and he couldn’t see himself carrying on any sort of on-going relationship with Noel. “Maybe,” he replied as he buttoned his trousers. “Give me a night to think on it?”

“Sure. Works for me.” Noel dressed quickly and kissed Ezra one last time. “But just know the more we do this, the more likely I am not to tell.”

Ezra sighed and finished buttoning his shirt. He watched Noel unlock the door and disappear into the hallway. He would need to think of a way out of this. The idea of stringing Noel along and keeping him coming back – the one he’d thought up about fifteen minutes earlier – no longer seemed appealing and he was convinced it wouldn’t work. He knew he needed a way out that was going to ensure his secrets were safe. A less scrupulous person would just have Noel taken out, but that wasn’t Ezra’s style. No, he needed something that would not only get Noel away from the school for a while, but that would also leave him with no credibility. That way, if he did decide to tell, no one would believe him. He smiled when an idea popped into his head. He threw on his jacket, put the stack of papers in his bag, and rushed out of the room.


End file.
